Unaware? A Story of Touya and Yuki
by Tsukishiro-chan
Summary: Just a little tale I decided to tell. I guess it's how I picture them finding out about their shared love. Yes, it's TouyaXYuki, so there are some themes. Just fluff though. Hope you like it


Ah, here we go. My very own, written, TouyaXYuki story. A FanFiction to be precise. Wow. I'm impressed with myself, which sounds very arrogant. XD Oh well, I'm not arrogant, I'm just interested to be back in the world of fanfic. I did write some other Twilight stories but I'm over that now, sorry to anyone who wants me to continue. I stopped because of some nasty comments I got. I know, I'm a wimp. But, I'm back. I won't be back often, I'm still wary of this place. Hmm, better be cautious. This does contain quite a bit of Yaoi. Well, it's all implying man on man relationships. So you can't say I didn't warn you. Err... I don't think there's any language that's inappropriate, I don't like swearing, and Touya and Yuki would never swear, they're Japanese for heaven's sake, they can't. XD Nothing is meant to be offensive. I mean it in the fluffiest, cutest, Sakura type way. Honest. ^^

Umm, I also don't own anything CLAMP made. But I do own some of my own experience, which is why I wrote this. But since you can't really tell, I'll be generous enough to give it all to CLAMP. XD

Well, enjoy the yaoi, I know I do. This is for my very own Touya. (Stop picking on your sister!!! --; And you're fat. Don't kill me)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"See, in this story Touya, the girl doesn't seem to realise that the man she is friends with is in love with her. So the man is in despair, thinking that she doesn't love him. It's quite sad." Yukito explained while the two teens were doing their homework. Touya frowned and muttered something under his breath. Yukito, not wanting any sort of clue to get to Touya about his feelings covered what he'd heard with an innocent statement. "Touya, you have to learn what we're doing for Literature, otherwise you won't pass the test tomorrow." He laughed off the unnerving thing Touya had muttered.

"That's not what I meant Yuki, but okay." He growled and picked his book back up from where he had thrown it, frustrated with the cluelessness of the girl and her similarity to Yuki.

Grinning a little, Touya decided to question Yuki on his opinion of the novel. "So Yuki. Do you think the girl really doesn't love the man?" He asked offhandedly. Yuki's head shot up and their eyes met. "Um well, I don't think so. I think she will realise that she loves him." He stammered. Touya frowned, was Yuki being serious or was he covering something up? "So, why do you think she says some of the things she does, it certainly leads you to think she loves him a bit, don't you think? Eh Yuki?"

Yuki pushed his glasses back up his nose and took a deep breath. "Well, some of the things she does say do point to the fact that she does indeed love him back, but is unsure of his own affections, seeing as the man is not very good at communication." He said in a bit of a rush. Touya frowned again. Does this mean that Yuki seriously believes we're talking about the book, or that he thinks that I'm not good at communicating?

Touya decided to just ask, but not for a little while, because he needed to muster up the courage. "So Yuki, how do you think the story will end? With the girl confessing? Or the man?" Touya asked to pass the time. Yuki stopped writing for a moment and thought. Looking Touya right in the eye he said, "Who would you rather?" Touya laughed and asked the question again. Frowning, Yukito retreated to his thoughts. Making up his mind he looked back up at Touya and replied. "I would like the man to confess first, but I believe the girl may have to take matters into her own hands if she wants to be happy. So I think the girl will confess her love. Does that answer your question, Touya?"

Touya smiled at the response. "Don't you mean realise her love, and then confess, Yuki?" Touya asked leaning forward and propping his face on his hand. Yuki blushed violently and stammered the affirmative.

Touya's smile disappeared and he sat up straight, frustrated. "Oh for god's sake Yuki, do you lo-"

He was cut off with a slight knock at the door.

Touya looked like he was about to explode so Yukito opened it. Sakura was standing outside with a tray of tea and meat buns. Being very polite Yukito thanked her and returned meekly back inside, where Touya was rubbing his temples.

Being as quiet as possible Yuki poured Touya a cup of tea and passed it to him. At this Touya looked up and met Yuki's eyes, holding them for a moment. It was too much for Yuki's frazzled nerves and he looked away and sat back down, nibbling on a meat bun. Touya sighed heavily and started the conversation again.

"So why do you suppose the girl hasn't realised yet? He seems to give her every attention." Touya asked. Yuki shrugged and kept on nibbling his meat bun. Touya sensed his awkwardness, but continued nonetheless. "I think that she really does love him, but is scared." He said, watching Yuki and taking a sip from his tea. Yuki dropped his meat bun and exclaimed, "I'm not scared!" There was a short silence during which Touya sat with his teacup at his mouth, staring at Yuki.

Suddenly Yuki blushed violently and excused himself, saying he needed the bathroom. When he left, Touya jumped up and went over to what Yuki had been writing. Much to his interest, he found little hearts drawn in the margin of his workbook. Taking a meat bun and sitting back down, Touya thought about this.

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Yukito was hyperventilating, just quietly. Hearing Yukito's fast footsteps and Touya's door slamming, Sakura put down what she was doing and quietly knocked on the bathroom door. "Yukito-san? Are you okay?" She asked in a small voice. There was a small crash and bumping about then the door opened. Yukito stood, panting a little, staring at Sakura. "I-I..." He started. Sakura pushed the door open and let herself in. "Let me find you a Panadol, you look a little ill." She said brightly as she closed the door behind her.

Yuki brushed his hair off his face then pushed his glasses up his nose. Very nervous. He knew that Sakura liked Syaoran, but was still uncomfortable around the little girl sometimes. Especially now. As Sakura fussed about in the cabinet his breathing got faster and his eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. Innocently, Sakura turned around, brandishing a little box of pills. Yukito panicked. Without thinking he yelled at Sakura "I LOVE TOUYA!" There was a small silence, broken only by the sound of Touya sneezing. Sakura looked at Yukito in surprise then handed him the box. Patting his arm she exited the bathroom.

Breathing heavily, Yukito wet his face and tried to relax. Then lent against the sink. His head in his hands. Touya, sick of waiting in the bedroom, watched his friend's agony from the hallway. Sakura has left the door open. Touya stepped softly into the bathroom and, without a thought, held his friend in his long arms.

For a moment that stood there, until Yukito realised it was Touya and jumped out of his skin. Touya let go and they both went back to the bedroom without a word.

They sat in silence, completing their calculus homework. At one point Sakura called out that she was off to Tomoyo's house for a sleepover. Touya muttered a farewell then stood up, glancing at the clock. "It's pretty late for her to be going out now. He frowned and crossed the wall to Sakura's window. Yukito followed and they both saw Sakura be ushered into Tomoyo's massive car. The pair glanced at each other amusedly, then headed downstairs to the kitchen to get a snack. With a practised air Yukito raided the fridge and began pulling out the things he had helped Touya purchase earlier, specifically for tonight and Yukito's large appetite. Touya collected plates and things, then set out the table.

Temporarily forgetting all that had passed so far, Yukito sat down and smiled happily at the small banquet he had laid in front of him. Touya grinned at his friend's naivety. He, on the other hand, remembered everything that had occurred during the evening, including the little outburst Yukito had in the bathroom. The walls weren't that thick in the Kinomoto house, Touya knew from experience. Sakura and that mysterious Osaka accented voice.

What Yuki had said worried Touya a little. It was obvious that Yuki was a little uneasy, tough looking at him now, with that sappy smile and stuffing his face you'd never guess. It upset Touya a little that Yuki hadn't told him yet. Though he has no business being upset, as he had not said anything to Yukito yet. He picked up a biscuit and chewed while watching Yuki swallow an entire week's savings.

The two boys finished their snacks and sat for a while, discussing books, homework, movies and everything else, except girls. Touya tried to bring up something about girls, but Yukito dodged around it, almost ignoring some prodding entirely.

Getting bored of looking at the kitchen and dining room, they moved back up to Touya's room where Yukito sat himself on the floor and Touya flopped onto his bed. Touya lay in almost silence as Yukito babbled on about nothing in particular. Eventually he sat up and watched Yuki. The small teen's hands were fidgeting with the end of his shirt and his light eyes moved about the room restlessly. Touya smiled. Everything about his friend enchanted him.

Yukito noticed Touya looking at him and so sped up the pace of his talking. Fidgeting awkwardly he looked around the room, anywhere but Touya. Eventually the gaze of his friend drew his eyes to Touya's face. When he saw him watching him with that look on his face he shut up. There was a long silence, Touya's eyes did not leave Yukito's face. Yuki met Touya's eyes, but the emotion was too much for him and so he kept glancing away. Their eyes met again and Touya slid down onto the floor, to Yuki's level. Yukito didn't notice much of this, so much was going through his head.

Seeing that Yuki was totally out of it Touya reached across his little desk and placed his hand on Yuki's cheek. Yukito gasped quietly and his eyes widened. Touya smiled, confident in his feelings. Yukito went awkward and opened his mouth to say something stupid, but Touya foresaw his friend's actions and said quickly, "I love you Yuki."

Yukito's eyes widened and his heart pounded, finally being able to hear these words come from that mouth felt so much more wonderful than he had ever imagined. He shut his stupid mouth and smiled. It felt so good to finally be able to say, "I love you too Touya."

A warm feeling flowed through Touya and without a thought he shoved his tiny desk out of the way and moved closer to Yuki. Yukito shyly reached his arms out and wrapped them around Touya's waist; the dark haired teen placed one of his hands on the shorter teen's waist, and the other on his face, then pulled him even closer.

Yukito smiled and leaned forward, closing his eyes. Touya lowered his head to meet his lips, closing his dark eyes as he did so.

Then their lips met and both boys held onto each other even tighter as their heart pounded hard in their chests and their heads began to spin.

When they drew apart, Yukito laid his head on Touya's chest while the taller teen ran his fingers through his boyfriend's hair and smiled brightly at him.

Touya, feeling shut in his room, got up and pulled Yuki with him, headed downstairs. Yukito was too dazed to question anything Touya did, and so let Touya lead him to the living room where they sat curled up on the couch. Yukito shyly reached out and stroked Touya's face. In a small voice he said, "Who would have thought a study night would turn out like this. From Calculus to love." The word tripped a little on his tongue and he watched Touya's face transform into a grin and heard the rumble through his chest as he chuckled. "Ah shaddup" Touya said as he lifted Yukito's face up to his. They spent the rest of the evening curled around each other on the couch and fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next day Yuki woke up in a panic when he remembered the test they had that day, they had forgotten to finish studying! He shook Touya furiously, struggling out of his warm embrace. "Touya!" he yelled. He dashed up to Touya's room to collect his and Touya's books. As he ran up the stairs he caught sight of himself in the mirror.

His uniform was crumpled after last night and his hair was extremely mussed. He sighed in frustration and lugged everything back downstairs. Touya had gotten up and was staggering about sleepily. Yukito dumped everything on the floor and managed to stop Touya falling over the coffee table. For a moment he was lost in adoration as Touya's sleepy face lit up at the sight of his.

Touya blinked sleepily and smiled at the face in front of him. 'What a lovely dream'. He leaned forward and caught the images lips with his. But what surprised him was that the face kissed back. He jerked and stumbled, remembering all that had happened last night. "Ah! Touya! Are you okay?" Yukito exclaimed with a concerned voice.

"I'm sorry." The silver-haired teen said looking down and blushing. Touya recovered his balance and smiled at Yukito. 'Always worrying' he thought as he admired the top of the shorter teens head. He pulled Yuki into a tight embrace and kissed on the top of his head. They stood like that for a moment, until Yukito exclaimed that they had to go to school!

Touya stepped back, ruffled Yukito's hair and moved into the kitchen, clearing up the mess they had made last night and starting to prepare breakfast. Yukito started packing their school bags and preparing a lunch for them both. Touya glanced over at Yuki as he was preparing rice balls. "Yuki, your uniform is all crinkled." He said with a slight chuckle. The silver haired teen blushed under Touya's scrutiny and self-consciously tugged at his shirt, which was shamefully untucked.

Touya then looked down at himself and laughed. "I'm all crinkle-y too!" he exclaimed. Turning off the rice cooker and setting down the rice bowls he said "Let's go and get changed, we can't go to school like this." He blushed slightly. "You can borrow one of my shirts if you like." He said a little shyly. Yukito blushed again, but let Touya lead him up to his room.

Upon entering his room, Touya removed his shirt. Yuki gasped at the relaxed way in which Touya slid his shirt off. Touya turned around and blushed, not realising what he had done. "Er, maybe I.." Yuki started but Touya just smiled at his embarrassment. Ignoring the teens stutters he turned and pulled two shirts out of the cupboard. He placed one on the bed and held the other up to Yukito.

"It may be a bit big, but I'm sure no one will notice if you keep your blazer on." He said. All Yukito could do was stare at the taller teen, his mouth slightly open. Touya grinned at him for a moment, the decided it was getting late. "Well, if you're going to stand there like a dummy, I'll have to treat you like a dummy."

Throwing the shirt over his shoulder he stepped forward quickly and started pulling open the buttons of Yukito's shirt. For a second the shorter teen just stood there. Then he realised what was happening and started exclaiming in embarrassment. "Touya?! What are you doing?" He squealed as he turned bright crimson. As his hands flailed about in confusion Touya grinned fiercely and said, "Ah shaddup."

He spun Yuki around and pulled off his shirt. Yukito froze, like a rabbit in headlights. He waited for something, anything to happen. When he had been still for a minute he turned around. Touya was standing at his mirror, just doing up his tie. Glancing over at Yukito he said, in an offhand manner, "You'll catch a chill if you stand there with your shirt off like that." Yukito blinked. Then burst out laughing. He sat down and giggled for a while.

Touya watched his friend collapse with laughter and smiled. Not much had changed really. As he headed for the door he dropped his spare shirt on Yuki's silver head. Stifling his laughter, Yukito put the shirt on, rolled up the sleeves a bit and shrugged on his blazer.

Heading downstairs Touya was waiting at the door with both their bags. As Yuki sat down to put on his shoes, Touya ruffled his hair again, and went outside. Laughing again, Yukito brushed his hair back into position and followed Touya outside.

He climbed onto the back of Touya's bike and gripped his waist tightly. And sighing gently, they rode off to school, and to the start of a long and happy relationship.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tadaaaaa!!! Aren't I brilliant? Now, if you're going to comment, please do it nicely. If you can't say something nice then I don't want to hear it. Thankyou! So loooong!

ILY! From wishIwereBella AKA Yuki-chan ^^


End file.
